1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility holder for storing and displaying a plurality of tools and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a utility holder having drawers and individual tool holders that can be secured either internally for storage or externally for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior tool holders and the like have been provided in a number of shapes and sizes, and have also been provided with easy to access receptacles. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,526 issued to Robert L. Propst et al. on May 22, 1973, there is disclosed a cart having a wheeled base and an upstanding back affixable to a drawer supporting frame. A hanger is affixed to the drawer supporting frame, and is engagable with a rail projecting upwardly and outwardly from the upstanding back. This hanger is configured as a hook for seating inside a slot extending substantially the length of the rail. When the hanger is disposed within the slot, the drawer supporting frame is secured to the upstanding back, and a plurality of drawers can be stored within the drawer supporting frame.
Another patent showing the use of removable storage devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,527 issued to A. J. Lowery on July 3, 1984. This patent illustrates a two wheeled utility cart having a back plate and a pair of side plates, all of which have a plurality of retainers integral therewith. These retainers are flanges adapted to receive lips affixed to various storage devices, such as bins and looped tool holders. In one embodiment of the invention, a hinged cover may be secured across the side plates.
Other devices for storing tools and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,286 issued to David A. Huebschen et al. on Sept. 21, 1993, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 303,306, issued to Jewel J. Briscoe on Sep. 5, 1989, and British Pat. No. 2 171 079 issued to Gerald Alexander Legg on Aug. 20, 1986. The Huebschen et al. patent discloses a tool cabinet formed without the use of fasteners or weldments. Neighboring panel sections are attached to each other by a plurality of interfitting flanges secured to each panel. When the individual panel sections are attached, the resultant structure is an open-front housing. Secured to this open front housing are three continuous frame members utilized to support a plurality of drawer assemblies.
The Briscoe patent shows a trash container cart having a plurality of receptacles attached externally to one of the sides of the container.
The Legg patent illustrates a two part reversible tool case interchangeable between a closed position and an open position. A hinge connects the two parts, and a plurality of tool retaining brackets are secured to opposing side walls of the case. These brackets are accessible when the case is in the open position, but they are internal to the case when it is in the closed position.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.